


How to Word a Wish

by binkabonkahankeydoo



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: 6x15, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, I dream of Phoebe, also a little (read a lot) rewriting of the episode, just a thought i had while watching the episode really, kinda dry, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkabonkahankeydoo/pseuds/binkabonkahankeydoo
Summary: "I wish the Charmed Ones alive again."How many charmed ones are there, again?6x15 - I dream of Phoebe





	How to Word a Wish

The demon twitches, body and mind resisting possession, but after a moment, Phoebe takes hold. She looks up, between her nephew and ghostly sister, and the other demons in the cave.

"Phoebe, a little help here?" Chris says, taking a few steps back, demonic warriors advancing on him.

She raises her hands, fireballs forming in her palm with a mere thought. Phoebe releases them, and the two warriors explode with a cry.

"I think I've got control of the body." She says, patting Jinny's body down, her own voice foreign to her ears.

Chris nods, then rushes toward the last warrior on the ground, plunging the demons own blade down into his chest. The demon screams, and then is consumed by flames.

Paige exhales, "Okay, all clear."

The pink bottle lays abandoned by her feet. Phoebe picks it up, eyes hard with concentration. "Richard, I wish you free."

The air gains a tension to it, and a whirlwind of magic begins to pull on her. Phoebe releases her hold on the demon's body and shoots forward, re-materializing next to Paige's transparent figure.

Jinny comes back to herself, regaining her awareness just in time to understand how she's been played, but too late to stop it from happening. Her scream of fury dissolves as she disappears back into the bottle with a puff of smoke, leaving Richard standing in her place, confusion crumpling his features.

"Hi, honey," Paige says, raising her eyebrow.

Richard peers down into the bottle, and the now miniature, pink-clad demon screams for her release. But Richard does not wish for that. What he does wish for, Jinny, now once again bound to serve, has no choice but to grant.

"I wish the charmed ones alive again."

 

It's dark and cold and quiet in the San Francisco cemetery, not a living soul to be found.

Until there is.

Prudence Halliwell opens her eyes.


End file.
